fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chum
Chum You must chum the water before every time you go fishing. Below is a list of the chum you can buy. Each type has different levels of 'allure', which improve your chances of making a catch. It's up to you to decide if and when the expensive chum is worth it. All chum is a cheap knock-off of mouse hunts "cheese." With the exception of Red Love and Loafy chum, it is not possible to hold more than 300 pieces of any individual chum. ---- Generic Chum Generic fish food is not very good at attracting fish. However, it's good for getting started. Generic Chum can only be acquired in the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. Cost: 5 gold Chum Loss: 50% Attraction: 0% ---- Steak Chum Steak fish food offers a slightly better fish attraction. Turns into a grilled form when used in very hot places. Steak Chum can only be acquired in the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. Cost: 16 gold Chum Loss: 25% Attraction: 5% ---- Cayenne Chum Hot Cayenne Pepper flavored worm - attracts more fish than Steak and Generic Chum. The large fish at Blue Crescent seem to steal it quite a bit. Cayenne Chum can only be acquired in the Waterport / Fishertonville stores. Cost: 34 gold Chum Loss: 40% (as of Jan 3, 2009 it is listed as 60%) Attraction: 9% ---- Loaf Chum The special Loaf Chum is given by the Loafy Fish family. They have a background in baked goods and philanthropy... Loaf chum is acquired from the Loafy fish. Moreover, Loaf chum is often found in treasure chests. Cost: 30 gold (only can be sold for this, not bought) Chum Loss: 75% Attraction: 8% ---- Fish Guts Chum Special blended chum that works great in Blue Crescent. Fish Guts Chum can only be acquired in the Blue Crescent store or found in treasure chests. Cost: 80 gold (return for only 60 gold) Chum Loss: 30% Attractions: 9% ---- Fire Sludge Chum Fire sludge is a specially designed food for the flaming hot fish of Magma Reef. It will burst into vapours if it is used in any lava-free waters. Fire sludge can only be purchased from Earl's Lava Shack in Magma Reef or found in treasure chests. Cost: 30 each Chum Loss: 50% Attraction: 8% ---- Veggie Blend Chum A splendid Organic Vegetable blend guaranteed to stay fresh. Has special properties that make it work best in Icelantica. Veggie Blend Chum can only be purchased from Glacier Bay chum shop. Cost: 100 each Chum Loss: 50% Attraction: 18% ---- Nail Goo Chum The toxic nail goo works well if used with the proper pole. Has special properties that make it work best in Icelantica. nail goo Chum can only be purchased from Glacier Bay chum shop. Cost: 100 each Chum Loss: 50% Attraction: 18% ---- Red Love Chum Super Brie... err I mean Read love bait/chum/whatever it is casts a love spell on fish that all types cannot resist. You will almost always catch a fish with it and you'll NEVER LOSE a piece of it. It's a special bait for those who help support the application. With Red Love Chum, you will catch a fish ~95% of the time with it. Plus it's only used when you catch a fish, unlike the other chums which float away and get stolen. Another new benefit of Red Love Chum is that it now gives a +2 bonus to your pole's level. So novice players can catch elusive fish earlier. The fish in WaterPort and Fishertonville will soon have pole level requirements and they will be displayed next to each fish. Red Love Chum can be acquired by making donations to the game or by completing offers. Red Love Chum can also be traded to other wranglers for gold, or given to them for free. Red Love chum can also be found in treasure chests. Chum Loss: 0% Attraction: 13% Chum Attraction What is Chum Attraction? Chum has always had an attraction rating, however it hasn't been displayed until now because of the recent confusion. Many people became frustrated that chum prices and chum loss %'s changed - without understanding that for example, Cayenne Chum (9% Attraction Rating) catches 4% more fish than Steak Chum (which has a 5% Attraction Rating). For Example: A 9% Attraction Rating means you'll increase your chances of making any catch by 9%, and lowering your chances of not catching anything by 9%. Plagiarism Depression Plagiarism Depression occurs when you realize that you have created a Facebook game that is successful only because you plagiarized an already successful Facebook game and the people who play your game are too unaware to make the connection. Category:Fish